


mistakes

by Rothecooldad



Series: Ro does flash fics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Flash fics, M/M, things happen idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: "Who gave you that black eye?"





	mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

“Hey, Rye.” Jeremy called out happily.

Ryan looked up from the show he was watching – some mindless soap opera in a language he didn’t actually understand but for some reason he was incredibly invested in – and smiled at his boyfriend walking in.

When Jeremy got closer, Ryan’s smile dropped and his own greeting died on his lips, rapidly replaced with a very concerned, _“Jesus fucking Christ, Jeremy.”_

Jeremy tried to give him a sheepish grin but the action only made him wince.

Ryan have a long-suffering sigh, rubbing a hand down his tired face. He patted the spot next to him expectantly.

“Alright, **who gave you that black eye?** ”

Before Jeremy could answer, Ryan caught sight of Gavin walking by quickly, sporting a similar bruise and dried blood trailing from what looked like a _very_ broken nose.

Ryan looked back at Jeremy and sighed again, because, really, he should have guessed.

“What The _fuck_ did you guys even do while you were out?”

“The less you know is probably for the better, honestly.” Jeremy shrugged.

Ryan didn’t have an argument for that one. Still…

“Y’know,” he started, “when they say an eye for an eye, they generally don’t mean it quite so literal.” Ryan laughed at Jeremy’s pout.

“Mistakes were made, alright? Mistakes. Were. Made.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been taking flash fic requests over on my tumblr [ @jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)  
> decided to archive them for easy access


End file.
